New Life
by twilightfan79
Summary: Inspired by and rewrite of "New Life" by StarReader2009 with permission, also extending to include the events of new movies of Underworld franchisee.
1. Rebirth

**New Life**

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth**

 **Disclaimer: "Twilight Saga" is owned by "Stephanie Meyer" while "Underworld Franchise" is owned by "Lakeshore Entertainment". Also the story is based on "New Life" by** **"StarReader2009"** **.**

 **AN: This story is NM AU and follows the canon of Underworld Saga with major AU to Awakening.**

 **Bella POV**

A Century. More than hundred years since I have been changed to vampire. But I am not the same kind of vampire as the Cullen's. No I'm different type of breed of vampire. I was changed into the kind of vampire the book or the movie was told or showed on. But for our kind we have the possibility to have child.

Before you can get testy, yes I said their name,. The coven who abandoned me in Forks. I don't hate them but only one Cullen I dislike not hate dislike.

You're probably wondering how I was changed. Well it happened like this…

I moved to Paris after I graduated from Forks High School to go to one of Fine arts school for fashion designing. I finished school successfully after three years and spent the next two years as fashion intern for famous company and part time waiter but only on Monday-Friday and weekend with my roommates and her friend who were spectacularly nice to me. But one day when I got into the parking lot I stumbled across a woman.

I thought it was Victoria but I was wrong. It was a lycan. It was a werewolf but different from La Push werewolf pack. It seemed like fleeing from someone. Before it could attack me or flee from there it was shot but not before I got slit on the throat. When my life was draining away from me, a woman came into my vision. She had short black hair, wearing a leather suit, a black cap, black boots, she had pale skin, and when she touched my face, he hand was cold as cold as the Cullen's. She looked almost like Alice if it were not for the fangs I could see between her parted lips and flat hair.

When I was slowly dying she took a sip of my blood and then she bit to change me. Let me say that both type of changing is very painful though ours changing only takes few minutes. After I was changed, she told me her name was Selene, what I had become, our history of our kind, and she told me little of her human life. When she told me of the war between Lycans and Vampires I was shocked, scared and determined. After she told me about the war still going on, I was determined to see the outcome of the war and wanted to fight back and learn more about our vampire history.

Selene was surprised by my determination after I told her of what I wanted to do. She just smiled but was still concerned for the fact I wanted to fight for still how young I was but she was happy to have another female vamp in the 'club' as a Death Dealer meaning the warriors of the home she lived but somehow I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty. And I was right, it wasn't.

She fought over me becoming a Death Dealer from a guy named Kraven. He had short black hair like Selene's, apparently likes to wear silk, and is the leader of the house while one of the elders Amelia is away and Viktor and Marcus are asleep. The elders are like law, they are the oldest and strongest vampires.

Selene won the battle but I had the training and I had discovered things that I had never been able to do as a human. I was more graceful, stronger, faster and smarter. After few years of training, I had become Death Dealer but I was the best. Well that's what Selene told me, only second to her, if I was able to blush I would have.

We were formidable and earned a name as a team, have hunted many packs of Lycans. During one of our missions we with few more Death Dealers were following Lucien's second in command and assistant at the railway station. When I looked at Selene her eyes was on something else than Lycans. Ivfollowed her gaze and realized what she was looking at.

It was Michael Corven. He had blndish-brownish hair to his shoulders, was wearing a jacket and jeans, Even though he was wet I was surprised, how he was looking back at her but what surprised me more of when she looked away and looked like she was blushing.

On that day I realized something, it was love at first sight. Just how it like for Edythe and me. I've gotten over him when I was in college but never mind that let's get back to the topic.

When Selene got more and more information on Michael, she only told me of the information of what she got first. I was and always is the only person she trusted me for. Selene was like my sister, my friend, my comrade, my family. She never got over the 'Michael Obsession' I like to call but never told my friend because the more closer and closer she spent with him the more she realised she loved him and was protected of him.

I was however surprised he was bitten into a lycan but the more else the fact that I realised what she really meant to him. He was her soulmate as she was his. I saw of she turned into first Vampire-Lycan hybrid that has ever exsted. But what caught my attention was Selene killed Viktor because she has purposely awoken him that was against the rule as she was not the council member or elder. Michael did most of the fighting with Viktor. Selene never knew this that three more Death Dealers heard the gunshots to where Selene, Michael and Viktor were fighting at and I watching the show. I killed them, I killed my own kind to protect

I knew the real reason Selene killed Viktor because he was the one who started the war. Lucian only fought back because he lost the love his life b urn in front of his own eyes by sunlight and Viktor didn't even try to stop Sonja's death, more importantly his own daughter's death just because she was pregnant with vampire-lycan hybrid. Most importantly, I knew Selene wanted revenge for her family by killing Viktor.

No one but me and my family knew this after Viktor died. I followed Selene and Michael in secret but after a month I decided to reveal myself it was infact surprising of how happy, concerned and proud she was. Yet, she was happy that she had tears in her eyes of how I told of why I was there following them instead of at the house with our family. I remember.

 **Flashback**

" _Bella why are you here your supposed to be at the house", Selene asked while Michael was staring at me curiously._

 _We were in the forest. I was in the tree and came down from behind them that they heard me and Selene was surprised that it was me._

 _I looked Selene straight in her eyes and told her, "Selene what kind of best friend I would be if I left you fighting by yourself with Michael and more importantly alone with a male." I winked at him and he was blushing. "Besides friends don't leave friends behind. I gave you my trust years ago, Selene,and you still have it meaning I am at your service as your best friend and camrade plus you need my help and I don't think oyu would be able to handle yourselves no matter how strong or strong you are you need me."_

 _Selene looked like she was about to burst into tears but to me, she rarely cried and those were happy tears._

 **End of Flashback**

Selene told me these were one of the most happiest days of her life. As we crossed to Germany, we went to another hideout that only vampires know of but she told us not to worry about that, even though we are the hunted ones by both vampires and lycans, since there were no others of our kind in Germany at that time.

One day in the forest, after Michael went to German kind of diner, even though we warned him not to, there was Marcus. He was the first of our kind is one of the sons of Corvenous and his brother was like him but the first of the lycans.

We ran into some of the acquaintance for help but we found the one and only person with the most information. That was Marcus' father Alexander, and also Michael's ancestor who was last descendant of his human son, who was powerful than him but not stronger physically but only by blood. Marcus fought with Michael first killing him in the process, than I who had been knocked unconscious, and finally Selene who had failed but her blood gave the information Marcus wanted.

I became aware of what was happening after hearing gunshots. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Michael, Dead. I looked at him in horror at what had happened to him. The metal was through his chest and to my horror was not breathing anymore.

I lifted his arm so that his hand isn't in contact of with the small metal instrument and checked for a pulse. I had gone through medical situations when I was Death Dealer. There was no pulse. I can hear Selene climb onto the deck as I sob in sadness, pain, and loss of another person I cared about but permanently with no reunions or whatsoever of coming back.

Over our adventures, I became great friends with Michael. But the love between him and Selene was like how Edythe and mine was. She couldn't live without him but could keep on living for him because she and I both knew that would be what he wanted. To live on.

Also, I saw how those two became closer than ever. I knew they had intercourse before when it was almost full daybreak and had to get into hiding. I was happy for them that I began teasing him about it but I made a promise to him to only show one sign of teasing to Selene that I gladly did by winking at her.

After Michael's death Alexander willingly gave both of us his blood so we can become stronger, also he was dyeing at that time by Marcus' hand. We had the final fight with Marcus, his brother William, and other turned agent lycans.

At that moment Michael revived again due to his bloodline. I fought the Lycans and William with Michael while Selene fought Marcus. He became enraged when Michael and i killed William and started to fight Selene with unclear rage but she was successful in killing him.

When the fight ended, Selene, Michael and I were in joy because we found out that Selene and I could walk out in the sun without burning. I was happy for Selene and Michael. They would find happiness with each other and probably would have children.

When they were done with their happy reunion, they looked at me with tears in their eyes while I was standing in the daylight on the bridge watching them with happy tears as my chocolate brown hair whipped around me. I looked at the sun, smiling. After a while of living in darkness, I again missed feeling the warm heat that hit against my skin that can no longer burn me. I now have it along with Selene.

Marcus' father Alexander was right about what we had become. I looked at them before smiling at them as they smiled back. We were the future, the future of our kind.

As I walked towards them, I contemplated about our future. We discussed that as we are now hunted by both vampires and lycans, so we should go hiding separately with them together, not before eliminating the last of the Lycan brothers that Selene had been hunting for more than couple of centuries.

So with decision made we went to Paris not knowing what was further in store for all of us.


	2. Another Rebirth

**New Life**

 **Chapter 2: Another Rebirth**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

 **AN: The adventures of Selene and Bella continues.**

 **This is first original chapter from the original story.**

 **Bella POV**

Well a lot has happened from that time when we killed the second elder to now. We turned from hunters to hunted and then to much more.

Well first little history of lycan brothers or siblings that Selene had been hunting for more than couple of centuries.

There were three brothers and a sister who had been terrorizing Paris at that time. Selene was send to eliminate them. Well on three encounters she eliminated two of the brothers and the sister. Well for the exception for the encounter with the sister there were no bystanders and the bystander was me.

We decided to kill the last lycan sibling and then go separate ways. That lycan was with pack, after successfully eliminating him and other lycans we gathered by pier to go separate ways.

Well from that point on our lives took a new turn, full of action, danger and adventure.

We were ambushed and captured by the lycans and few humans when we were at the bay. We spent about decade in slumber while captured.

Then Selene and I were awakened from our slumber by what we thought was Michael. So we escaped from our captivity and began searching for Michael. We later got helped by vampire of local coven named David.

We found out the person who awakened both of us, turned out to be Selene's daughter rather than Michael. We found out that our captures experimented on our blood specially Michael and Eve, Selene and Michael's daughter.

There bloods were experimented on to create super lycans, larger, stronger and fast regenerative power, we even fought one several times.

David helped us very much. Took us to his coven home to help us. Even got killed while protecting Eve. Selene changed and revived him into our new type.

We attacked 'Antigen', the facility we were kept captive and where Eve was kept to save her and Michael from there. In ensuing battle we freed Eve, Selene killed the mutant lycan, Eve and I killed the head of the facility, who turned out to be father of one Selene was fighting and lycan, and the remaining lycans were killed by David and all three of us.

We found out that Michael awoke during scuffle and escaped before we could reach him. Not knowing that our next meeting will be very late.

Well after that life remain constant state of running for Selene, Eve and I from both vampires and lycans as well as searching for Michael. We urged David to go back to his coven to evade our fate of constant running and hiding but he remained in contact.

During this time Eve left us both and took a promise from us both of not to follow her.

Then life took turn for better for both Selene and me, though at start it didn't look loke that.

During one scuffle David helped us and told about new leader of lycans named Marius, who declared war against all vampire clans, and in pursuit of Selene, Eve and I.

Later on we were approached by new Death Dealers with pardon for us both, so that we could train new Death Dealers to fight this new threat. Then we went to Northern coven by David's father's advice.

Well the northern or Nordic clan house is in the frozen area on the hill. The base of hill is the frozen lake.

There we found out that David was son of elder "Amelia", observed new ability which made vampires very fast and intangible, faster even for vampires not be able to follow. There leader "Lena" showed this ability. **AN: The speed is similar to that depicted in comic books, cartoons and movies and TV shows for speedsters like "Flash" and "Quick Silver"**

Later on we learned about this power by Lena and we both needed to go beyond our abilities to fight against challenges we both were going to face.

 **Flashback**

 _After leaving David so that he could observe Amelia's memory about his birth, we went inside and followed the water basin to a pond type area where Lena was cocooning one vampire and about cocoons were there, we thought they were dead, but she explained that they went to beyond and will be returning soon._

 _Then she told us our past, though we tried to run away, also told that great battle will be fought over Eve, we both need to went beyond our abilities to face them._

 _She told me I am going to face my own challenges and also to reconnect to my human past, both Cullens and Shapeshfter pack of La Push, who are in "Forks Washington"._

 _On our enquiry for abilities beyond our power she replied "The water is the path"._

 **End Flashback**

We were attacked by lycan lead by Marius, we both faced off against him together, learned he has evolved even beyond the one we observed at "Antigen", both lost and were killed by Marius and treacherous Death Dealer of Eastern coven. But they weren't able to found out about Eve.

Before dying we both went underwater after understanding about Lena's cryptic statement.

On the other end Eastern coven was under attack during daylight, they were fighting for their existence, and losing very badly, thr lycans using cannons to let sunlight in.

Then we made our entrance. Selene and I were the first to attack, Selene went to one side saving many vampires including remaining council members and I towards the group with cannons, killing lycans in such a speed that our speed can't even be followed rather than stopped. Our speed like white trail for vampires and lycans speed, streaking throughout the whole group. Both Selene and I's looks has also changed, the tips of our hair having white streaks as if they are kissed by moonlight.

Then real battle began between lycans against both eastern and northern clans. As a result killing Marius, his second in command, Sameira who was turned treacherous. Selene killed Marius, his second by me who was near Marius in strength and power, and Sameira by David.

During Selene and Marius battle we found out that Marius had killed Michael by draining his blood, which gave him his strength.

After our battle it was decided to made Selene, Lena and David the new chosen elders, I was given the seat of the vampire's councilship.

So in span of around two and a half decade Selene and I became from hunters to hunted to elder and council member respectively.

I decided to stay few weeks with Nordic coven during which we were reunited with both Eve and Michael, who it turned out was able to revive due to his bloodline.

Now here I am on my way to States after being away for more than century to connect with my human past, change them with their consent, reassemble the scattered American clan and be prepared for future challenges.

So right now I am on the plane to Seattle, from where I will drive to Forks to connect with them. Right now I just hope that Alice doesn't ruin it for me and find the Cullen's with a big sign that say 'Bella Swan'.

The woman on the intercom says that we've landed and we may get out. I started to unbuckle my seatbelt. I stood and grabbed my bag up above the compartment for our bags and other stuff.

I got off the plane and walked out the hall to find myself in the airport. I could feel eyes on me , I guess it's because of what I am wearing.

I am wearing a dark blue tee, a fur lined white jacket, black leather pants, and black two-inch-heeled boots. My chocolate brown hair with white streak was shoulder length. I have curves now, I was paler as pale as a vampire should be, my chocolate brown eyes look the same except of when I am in battle they turn blue and silver when using new abilities.

I grabbed my suitcase as I walked towards my car a black, sleek convertible Mercedes I got as a member of council.

As I slide in my car after packing my stuff in the back seat, I can't help but think of how the others will react to who I am now, what I am now, what I had become as,and what I am about to offer them .

I shrugged it off. I would worry about that later when I meet them again so here I come.


	3. Vision

**New Life**

 **Chapter 3: Vision**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

 **AN: Rewrite and addition to chapter 2 of original story**

 **Edythe POV**

I miss my angel, my Bella. I miss her so, so much. It has been more than a century since I last saw my angel. If I hadn't of left her, she wouldn't be dead so early, I would have saved and changed her to be with me. My family had to restrain me from going to the Volturi when I realized she was gone forever.

When my family told me, that Bella would want me to live I remembered the promise I have kept to her. My family do what we want to do but we've been miserable without Bella (wince).

Thinking her name hurts me so much. A lot has happened ever since we left my angel. The atmosphere of the family has been very gloomy.

Emmet doesn't like to laugh or make jokes so much. Rose rarely looks at herself in the mirror, Esme rarely cries in her shared room with Carlisle who spends more time at the hospital than at home. Alice became less cheery and hyper with anything, she rarely shops anymore. Jessamine has to leave the room because the pain, the sadness and guilt that surrounds the room from everyone's feelings. Even we all lived separately several times for several years.

I could hear in her thoughts that she still feels like she was the reason that they moved and Alice had to keep reassuring her it wasn't her fault but mine. I felt terrible that I brought her in the vampire life but if I hadn't then we wouldn't have had an honest relationship. For the first time in a century I felt happy with Bella (wince).

I miss her warmth, her chocolate brown eyes looking at me with love and adoration. I miss the blush that would appear on her cheeks when she was embarrassed, and I miss her clumsiness.

We are in Forks, Washington because Alice had a vision that we are needed to be there alongside with La Push pack.

At the moment, I am in my room just lying down on the floor. When heard my father calling out to me..

' _Edythe, come down here for a moment, family meeting'_ Carlisle thought to me.

I walked downstairs as does some of my siblings that came from the living room.

Carlisle took his spot of the head of the table, Esme on his left, and me on his right. Alice took a spot nrxt to me who was bouncing a little to everyone's surprise; she hasn't been this happy for a long time, Jessamine sat down next to Alice, Rosalie sat next to Esme, and Rosalie. Emmet sat next to Rosalie.

Carlisle clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "I called a meeting to because Alice had a vision today but she wouldn't tell me so I'm passing this to Alice." Everyone looked expectantly at Alice who was smiling wide, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Someone's coming today at our house to visit. But we already know who ther are but who it is, is the valuable key word. She wants it to be surprise and she's coming in thirty minutes. I just had a vision that she just got of the plane now and is on her way here. She's first going to meet and greet us and later she's planning to meet other, so we'll contact them later." Alice announced, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands when she was finished.

Everyone's thoughts were surprised and curious of who the surprising person could be.

' _hmm… I wonder who she is. Maybe she's vampire a vegetarian vampire no less, but not be Volturi,'_ Carlisle thought.

' _Cool! Another vampire coming to visit, it has to be a vampire because… ooh maybe it's the Denali'_ Emmet thought.

I rolled my eyes at Emmet's thought. I really don't want to deal with Tanya. I continued to read the thoughts of others.

' _maybe this person could be a vampire. A newborn no less. Alice didn't give any specifics,'_ Jessamine thought.

' _another daughter. Yeah!'_ Esme paraded.

' _maybe I could straighten my hair out so that I could catch Emmet's attention,'_ Rosalie thought.

I rolled my eyes seeing that Rose isn't paying attention now that isn't a big surprise.

When I tried to look at Alice's mind, she was singing in Japanese. That's odd she wouldn't do that if it was that important. Hmm, I wonder…

"Alice, what are you hiding from me," I asked, looking at her.

"it's a surprise, Edythe. I can't tell you," she answered, still bouncing in her seat.

"Please Alice why can't you let me see." I whined. Wow, I sound so much like a little kid who was impatient to get to getting his birthday gift.

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. I sighed. Annoying vampire pixie. I should have paid close attention to my families thoughts. I shrugged it off. I'll find out when this mysterious girl reveal herself.

My family and I could hear the tyres of the mystery girl's car, driving up towards the house. We could the car getting closer, slowing down to a stop in front of the house. I heard a door opening and slamming it closed and footsteps that are walking up the porch and towards the door. The mystery girl hesitated but knocking on the door.

My family and I went into sitting in the living room in vampire speed while Esme opens the door I could hear their conversation.

"Hi, may I help you," Esme asked politely.

The mystery girl chuckled. "More than a century, Esme, and you forget me." I could see from Esme's thought that she shook her head.

Esme of course was confused and a little bit scared. "Who are you," she asked as politely as she could.

The girl put a faked hurt look and said, "I'm hurt Esme. You would forget me after leaving me her in Forks along with your famly. I'm hurt."

Esme's breath caught as did the others and mine except Alice who was still bouncing in her seat. We were all staring wide eyed at each others.

Esme was staring at the girl who I thought I had lost a century ago. The one I loved and still loved. My beautiful angel.

"B-bella," Esme whispered, still stunned.

Bella smiled and told her "The one and only."

Esme pulled her in a big hug but not so tight so she could breathe.

' _My daughter… my daughter is back. She's alive. Thank God,'_ Esme thought.

' _My little sister is alive!'_ Emmet thought.

' _Bella… she's alive,'_ Carlisle thought.

I ignored the others thought because I wasn't really listening to what they are saying. My Bella. My beautiful, clumsy, little Bella. Wait, no! She probably moved on like you wanted to! I kept thinking to myself.


	4. Reunion Part 1

**New Life**

 **Chapter 4: Reunion Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

 **AN: Rewrite and addition to chapter 3 of original story. Also 1st chapter "Rebirth" is re-edited.**

 **Bella POV**

As I was pulled into a big hug from Esme, I could feel the happiness radiating from her as she shook with dry sobs. I knew the others were in the house because I could hear they stopped breathing when I gave hint of who I was. But it was really sad because I guess Esme missed me as does as does the others who are in the living room.

But none of that, I was lost in my memories that I realized Esme got control of herself that she stopped sobbing. She pulled away, smiling at me.

"it's good to see you again, Bella." She greeted.

I smiled back at her carefully to not show her my teeth. "it's good to see you too, Esme." I greeted back.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked politely, waving her house in the home.

I nodded, walking in the house. The house looked exactly like the same as the last time I visited it more than century ago, accept for grand piano. It seemed like the piano hadn't been used for a long time. As I walked in I observed every part and corner of the house out of my habit.

I walked towards the living room where the others were at, following Esme. As I got closer to the living room passageway, I heard their breath catch when they saw what I was wearing.

I had my white fur lined jacket, my black leather pants, my black two-inch-heeled flats, and my dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt. I could see that they were taking in my appearance especially my skin, my hair, my eyes, but most of all the curves that I had for over the century.

My skin was really pale as pale as a corpse. My moon kissed brown hair with white tips ware silkier, softer and curlier, my hair were short as short as Selene and Alice. My eyes were the same chocolate brown but what were in them were different; they were fierce, determined, confident to anyone who dared to look down at me, but most all it showed my age even though it isn't in words it was there. My body seemed more slender, more flexible, more stronger, and sexier over the years that any woman would kill for. I may not look as good as Rosalie but looks can really be deceiving even for vampires.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when a black blur tried to tackle me that got me stumbling back a few steps as a show. I looked down to see Alice hugging me, jumping up and down.

"Bella," she squealed, still jumping up and down.

I chuckled at her hyperness. Same old Alice, cheerful as ever.

"Hey, Alice" I greeted, hugging her back as gently as human could.

She let go of me only to be gathered in a bear hug by my favourite big brother Emmet. He laughed his booming laugh.

I had to pretend I couldn't breathe; not that I needed to anymore but I have to play along so they think I'm human for the meantime. "Can't… breathe… Em," I chocked out, acting.

"Oops," he said, putting me down on the ground, releasing me from his hug. Rosalie came forward and gave me, surprising the others and me, a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then," she apologized after we were done hugging.

I smiled softly at her and told her, "Either way, Rosalie, you had your reasons; I don't blame you."

She smiled back at me before moving out of the way so I could see Carlisle walking towards me. He engulfed me in a gentle hug, rubbing my back.

"it's nice to see you again, Bella," he greeted, pulling away so I could see him smiling at me.

I smiled back not showing my teeth. "Likewise."

He moved towards Esme so I could see jessamine walking towards me. What surprised me was how she was to me but that surprise was stumped to disappointment to see the guilty look on her face.

"Bella, I wanted to say sorry about… your birth…" I cut her off.

"Jessamine it wasn't your fault. I think you are amongst the strongest of the family. That incident only happened as are an empath, you feel what the others feel, so when there was an open wound in a room full of seven vampires, you felt not only your bloodlust but also of the other vampires and ten-folded of Edythe as I was her 'La Tua Cantante', so you had no control over your actions. Due to this I never blamed you in the first place so you could stop blaming yourself" I sighed running a hand through my hair.

She thanked me for my insight, smiled at me in gratitude, and hugged me before I saw Edythe. I smiled at her which surprised her than instead of my want of hugging her I nodded at Edythe in greeting.

"Hi, Edythe," I greeted her.

"Hi," she greeted, nodding back.

After we were done with the greetings, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Thank you Bella for giving us insight on Jessamine's power, we will work on it, now how about we take a seat," he suggested.

I took my seat on the couch next opposite of Carlisle and Esme. Emmet took a seat on the armchair with Rosalie sitting on his lap. Alice sat next to me, Jessamine sat next to her, and Edythe sat next to Carlisle.

I cleared my throat to have everyone's attention on me. "I guess I should explain of how I'm alive."

Everyone nodded in unison. Emmet was the first one to ask a question. "Bella, how are you alive? People said at first that you went missing than that you were killed since they didn't find a body?" I winced at his last question.

The last question was unbelievably hurtful since I heard a slight accusing voice in his question. But I couldn't blame them, I was missing for over a century. Yet, technically and practically I am dead but I guess now is the time to tell them the truth, but I'll will tell them alongside others together, now I will tell them about my vampirism, then we will collect the others to tell them all.

I took a deep breath before I told them, "I know that all of you have questions of how I'm alive but technically I'm already dead." They were confused at first before comprehension lit their faces.

"You're a vampire." I heard Edythe whispered. The others gasped in horror but I ignored them and just nodded.

"Yes, but I am different from other vampires." I clarified. They were confused but Carlisle showed interest.

"How?" he asked. Here it goes, I wonder of how they will react?

I smiled, showing my teeth. They gasped at the sight of my teeth. I knew that I had teeth. I knew I had fangs but I was used to them. I've had them for more than a century but living in a house full of vampires and more than two and a half decades didn't stop me from showing our teeth.

Y-your teeth…" Rosalie trailed off, trying not to be rude. I know they would ask questions about my breed of vampire but I was different. Selene and I are the first of our kind, later Selene turned David to our breed and we turned the others also after the devastating war between lycans and vampires which almost destroyed Eastern clan.

"Yeah," I grinned at them, "I have fangs." When I got incredulous look, I shrugged and said, "What? I've have had them for more than a century, it doesn't bother me anymore."

All their eyes bugged out and they exclaimed in unison, "Century!"

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. They all looked embarrassed before Carlisle asked the question they all want.

"Bella… how did this happen?" Everyone nodded in agreement. I sighed. It was either now or later that I would have to tell them. But first I have to explain the changes I had become of what they see.

But I also need to tell others too about myself as they are also involved so I told them, "Carlisle I will tell you all, but you need to fix meeting with Quileute as it involve them."

 **AN: Thanks for reviews by the users, appreciating them. The "Ed" in this fic is AU canon female version 'Edythe' not 'Edward' in this story. She maybe seemed like Edward personality vise in Chapter 3 but will bounce back to her own personality.**


	5. Reunion Part 2

**New Life**

 **Chapter 5: Reunion Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

 **AN: 2** **nd** **original chapter of the story and the continuation of original story as I conceived it**

 **Bella POV**

As Carlisle contacted to Quileute wolves for a meeting I learned few things, he said on the phone, "Sam come to the house and bring everyone else too, we have a surprise waiting for you."

After that he dialled another number and said the same thing to them without saying the name.

So we waited for them to arrive, Alice said that they all will be here soon.

 **Edythe POV**

While waiting for all the others to arrive everyone in the family was thinking about the revelations so far.

First of them being that Bella is not only alive but a vampire but entirely different from not only our type but also from other type, according to her, though her hair have white highlights and are shorter than before only shoulder length.

Everyone's collective thought was, _'Wow, Bella is a vampire but entirely different type, and also has fangs '_

Next she gave us insight to Jessamine's ability and that we all are somehow responsible for the issues she faced on her control.

Jessamine thought, _'I haven't thought it like this, I always thought that the "Bella's birthday" fiasco and subsequently leaving her back was due to me,'_

Alice thought, _'I haven't thought of our effect on Jessamine ability,'_

Another one was that Bella still have feelings for me, even though she only greeted me but Jessamine detected stirring of love for me but hidden under other feelings.

Also Carlisle was thinking one peculiar thing, _'though Bella is saying that she is entirely different, her attire excluding her coat is suggesting her to be from very particular and dangerous group of whom even Volturi are wary of , '_

 **Bella POV**

After few minutes we heard sound of cars in the driveway. They approached the house and stopped. When the passengers were disembarking the vehicles I was very much surprised.

Though the La Push wolves I was expecting, it's the others who surprised me the most. All the ten wolves at the last time when I was in Forks were present, along with their imprints, and some of my human school friends were also there.

But the crux of the matter was that all the imprints and school friends were vampires.

When they entered the house they all were eager to find the surprise, so upon entering the living room they all were surprised to see me alive.

I met and hugged with all the wolves and their imprints, also the friends including Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike and others. Though I was happy to find that both Julie Black and Leah Clearwater had imprinted on each other.

After the meet and greet, Julie asked the question which was seemed to be on everyone's mind except for Cullens as they knew already, though the question was eerily similar to how Emmet asked me.

She asked me, "Bella, how are you alive? People said at first that you went missing than that you were killed since they didn't find a body?" I winced at her last question.

So I decided to answer their question similar to how I answered the Cullens.

So I took a deep breath before I told them, "I know that all of you have questions of how I'm alive but technically I'm already dead." They were confused at first before comprehension lit their faces.

"You're a vampire." I heard Angela whispered. The others gasped in horror but I ignored them and just nodded.

"Yes, but I am different from other vampires." I clarified. They were confused but showed interest.

"How?" they asked. Here it goes, I wonder of how they will react?

I smiled, showing my teeth. They gasped at the sight of my teeth similar to how Cullens reacted.

Y-your teeth…" Jessica trailed off, trying not to be rude.

"Yeah," I grinned at them, "I have fangs." When I got incredulous look, I shrugged and said, "What? I've have had them for more than a century, it doesn't bother me anymore."

All their eyes bugged out and they exclaimed in unison, "Century!"

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. They all looked embarrassed before Julie asked the question they all wanted.

"Bella… how did this happen?" Everyone nodded in agreement. I sighed. I said, "I will tell you all my story later but first tell me what happened that resulted in all of you except for the pack to be turned into vampires."


	6. Story Time Part 1

**New Life**

 **Chapter 6: Story time Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

 **AN: Sorry for such a long wait for next update, due to some emergencies and crashing of my computer system I wasn't able to update.**

 **To Oceana: the return of Michael is mentioned at the end of Ch 2, will be further discussed in their arc.**

 **To Bayluv: I am doing 3 fem-slash pairings, so i have used Edythe, Jessamine and Julie Black instead of Edward, Jasper and Jacob Black respectively, from "Life and Death" book.**

 **This chapter is Eclipse AU with parts inspired by another story though the name I forgot.**

 **Bella POV**

 _Previously, I said, "I will tell you my entire story later but first tell me what happened that resulted in all you except the pack to be turned into vampires."_

Now, I continued, "I will tell you about myself later, but there is an ability which is handy now. Some of you may recognize it and may ask questions, but I request to keep it for later. This ability enables me to learn your story much faster way."

Everybody seemed interested to find this ability so Carlisle asked, "Bella what is this ability you talking about that about hearing of it some recognize about your kind."

In response to that I replied, "Everyone's life essence, in case of wolves and myself blood and for everyone else their venom, contain their memories, and I am able to access these memories by drinking the life essence."

There was an outrage at my explanation especially by the wolves. So in order to placate them all I told them, "I don't need all your blood or venom, only few drops and for that only from your wrist."

After observing that everyone is placated I continued, "I only need three people's life essence to know it, one from each group, I think that Carlisle, Sam will be the best, now I need one from the third group, I think Angela would be the best."

At that point Angela asked. "Why the three of us?" To which I responded, "Carlisle is the coven head, Sam is the alpha of wolf pack and out of other vampires I think all are connected so maybe you. I only need your wrist to drink venom/blood from, then I will summarize the whole incident to show I know all of it."

Carlisle said, "I have no issue of you drinking my venom." Angela also readily agreed.

For Sam, he hesitated and said "If you are goanna drink from my wrist and few gulps then no problem."

To which I responded, "Yes I will do it this way only."

Then Sam replied, "Well then no problem."

 **Edythe POV**

After Bella had explained about her ability and how it works, everyone was awed about Bella's ability, but it was thoughts of Carlisle and Jessamine which were intriguing.

Carlisle thought, _'as her attire was suggesting, now her ability is also pointing in the same direction that she is the part of "Death Dealers" but she is saying that she is different from them, but as she asked I will wait for her explanation.'_

While Jessamine was thinking, _'if what I get from her attire minus coat and now her ability she is very dangerous indeed, but as she asked so I will wait. '_

While Alice was thinking about another think, _'if Bella can observe memories by feeding the venom than she can help in one last part of my human life who was the vampire doctor who saved me from James and changed me. '_

We waited while she fed the venom of both Carlisle and Angela also the blood of Sam, though the smell of blood had no effect on all the vampires and Bella remained in control.

 **Bella POV**

After drinking blood and venom and sorting the memories I found out that one part of my human past is resolved, only the challenges to face are from Cullen's and Wolves past before we can proceed on.

So I began by saying, "I know what happened to all of you, I'll only summarize the events. Well I knew about Victoria hunting and attacking Forks, as she stated mate for mate, while I was still here, I remained fearful of her finding me in Paris, which I later found out whether she knew it or not she will not attack me in Paris."

As I was explaining this the expressions of the others were varying. Cullen's was of apology as they blamed themselves for all that has happened. Wolves and their imprints was of understanding while all high school friends were in awe as they had some inkling of my history here. At the last bit everyone was intrigued and Carlisle asked me, "Why Victoria can't be able to attack you in Paris?"

In respond to that I said, "Only few regions and cities are neutral for your specie and my specie, including Forks, for other areas either kind is not allowed in other's region and Paris is not your area. I think that you Carlisle, Jessamine and by extension Edythe due to your mind reading ability."

To which Carlisle stated, "Now I understand what you are talking about."

So I continued on, "So continuing on, in order to lure me back home she attacked Seattle and its suburbs, killing and creating new-born army and attacking La Push and Forks. Though I was aware of the killings in Seattle but was not aware of the attacks here.

So during my last year as human she increased attacks and targeted both my friends and La Push wolves family resulting in your turning into vampires. During this time I disappeared and it seems she decided to destroy Cullens and Wolves as I am no longer in the picture.

While in Alaska Alice became aware of Victoria's plan, Cullens came back here, fight was fought and you defeated Victoria and her army."

I stated and everyone was in awe of my summarizing the whole incident. Carlisle asked me, "You found out all of this by simply drinking our blood / venom?"

In response to which I replied, "Yes, but there is something discerning about this incident, the role of the Volturi guards who arrived after the end of the battle and they acted, it seemed they wanted that Cullens and Wolves be reduced as a result of this battle, am I correct in assuming so Edythe."

To which Edythe replied, "Yes the thoughts of Jane and others suggested that."

Then I said, "So it seems one part of my human life is resolved but from what I observed though Volturi are doing their jobs of maintaining secrecy of both our kinds but not of that to let the ones who are maintaining this secrecy be left alone, as was part of the agreement.

Well all of you stayed with each other or remained in contact, due to Volturi's fear, my point stated, until few weeks back when Alice got a vision that all of you are needed in here, which it seems because I decided to visit you."

 **AN: A vote for the creator of Alice, whether he is vegetarian or red eyed. Please vote in reviews. Please vote.**


	7. Story Time Part 2

**New Life**

 **Chapter 7:** **Story Time part 2**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

 **AN: The chapter is about others thought, rehashing of Twilight's events, and Bella's life until her change.**

 **A trivia, does anyone know the importance of Paris, hints are in the start of chapter 2.**

 **Edythe POV**

When Bella told about her ability, though everyone was doubtful but agreed when Carlisle accepted to do so.

When she started with knowing about Victoria during her stay we were remorseful, the wolves and their imprints were understanding and our high school friends were in awe as they have an idea.

When she mentioned how her decision to study in Paris had unknowingly saved her from torture then our collective thoughts was, _'now I understand why we weren't allowed to go to Paris'_.

After that everyone's thought were from awe, to wonder and to more wonder as she summarized the events and analyzed them.

But it was the way she analyzed the actions of Jane and other guards of Volturi and our actions that surprised all but it was Carlisle's thought that surprised me most.

Carlisle was thinking, _'the way she analyzed Volturi guards action and mentioned the treaty, it indicates she is not just Death Dealer but very strong in her position, she is at least Council member if not the elder, but how is that possible as she is very young.'_

 **Bella POV**

After completing the story I observed their reactions, everyone was in awe but it were the expression of Carlisle and consequently Edythe that amazed me so I continued, "It seems that Carlisle and as a result Edythe have some inkling of what I am, but please wait so that I can tell my story, than you will understand."

As a response to which Carlisle said, "Though I got an idea of what you are but I will wait for your story before asking anything about how you became what you are."

At which I responded, "Thank you Carlisle for your patience. Well Cullen's know about my life story of when I came here to when they move out, I also know that La Push wolves and their imprints about my story as well and from Venom memories of Angela I know that everyone one else have an idea, right."

At that point everyone nodded in agreement. So I continued, "I will summarize it so everyone know about them, my first day at lunch was the first time I saw them, during Biology period we were lab partners and it turned out that I was Edythe's blood singer, and it became lot worse as the Cullen's hadn't fed for a time, hence her reaction, and why she was absent for whole week."

At that point Mike Newton had look of understanding as he had joked about Edythe's reaction, if I had poked her eyes.

I further continued, "The day of Tyler's van accident, Edythe was really not standing by my side, as Tyler was saying, but ran from her parking spot to save me."

At which point Tyler had a look of understanding.

Further continuing I said, "When we went to La Push beach, after remarks of Lauren Mallory and Sam Uley's response, I asked Julie Black about Sam's response, as I was suspicious about Cullen's nature after Tyler's incident, Julie told me about their and Cullen's nature, though as only thinking of them as legends."

At which point La Push gang had looks of understanding.

Further continuing, "When Angela, Jessica and I went for prom dress shopping and I went for book shop, I was ambushed by street thugs and rapist and I would have been raped only if not for Edythe not following me using her mind reading ability."

At which Angela and Jessica had look of understanding for my lateness.

Continuing further I told them, "You all have some inkling about the incident because of which Victoria was targeting me, well as you know Cullen's love to play baseball during thunderclouds, during their one game I was also there, during which Victoria, James and Laurent arrived suddenly, due to suddenness of their arrival, I have to stay in field, though Cullen's tried to shield my essence, but due to sudden wind my essence was revealed and thus wild chase began, it was the reason I went to Jacksonville."

At which all high school friends had look of understanding.

So continuing on, "In Jacksonville James deceived me into thinking he had my mother as a captive, so I went their alone, but Cullen's arrived later. As a result fight continued on, during which James bit me, parts of Alice's human life came to light, they killed James and Edythe sucked the vampire venom out, similar to how snake venom is sucked out. Due to injuries sustained during fight they decided to show my injuries as a result of falling down staircase, which was easy as I was klutz."

At which everyone other than Cullen's had look of understanding.

So further continuing, "This is why Victoria targeted me, saying mate for mate. After which on my birthday the Cullen's threw a party, during which due to being klutz, I nicked my finger, Jessamine being empathy in a room full of vampires and an open wound tried to attack me, but saved by others, patched up by Carlisle due to his control, Edythe blaming herself for all of it decided to leave me behind, taking all the Cullen's with her, telling me bye and lying to me to not loving me."

At which point Edythe had a look of surprise of me catching her lie.

Continuing on, I began, "After that you all know what happened, I stayed zombie like for a time, broke out of it due to Julie and others help. Became adventurous, went to our meadow," while looking pointedly at Edythe, "met Laurent and found out about Victoria's plan."

At which point Wolves had look of understanding while Cullen's had of remorse.

Further continuing on I said, "Now for the reason why I decided to study in Paris, unknowingly saving myself from torture, known only by Julie and Leah, was that I was diagnosed terminal and I will only live at the most to 25 years. My clumsiness had worsened and other symptoms were clear so I went to neurosurgeon and it was found out that I have demyelinating disease and it have become terminal."

At which everyone became anxious and Carlisle explained, "Demyelinating disease is neural and is curable if diagnosed otherwise patient will only live 30 years max, I think you became incurable due to James incident."

In response to that I replied, "it seemed to be, and according to the doctors my tumbling down two levels of staircase and tumbling out of the glass window made it so."

At which everyone gave the look of understanding.

Continuing I said, "So I decided to enjoy remaining time of my time and decided to study and stay in Paris, the city of light. I completed my degree in fashion designing in 3 years, worked in fashion magazine also I waited in a café."

At which point Alice piped out, "I have few of your designs of copy of your articles in that magazine on fashion."

In response I replied, "Thank you Alice, Now to the story, on the last day of my human life when I was in the parking lot after my shift, a woman appeared, she seemed to be in haste and fleeing from something, at first glance I thought she was Victoria, but obviously not, before she could attack me she was shot by another woman, similar in built to Alice and also short hair, but the first woman was able to attack me and I was bleeding."

Everyone were clearly in my story at this point.

Continuing I said, "After killing the first woman the second one came to me, she studied me, I thought she was Alice if not for the fangs, she then took a taste of my blood on the ground, then said 'Do you want to live or die'. After my response of I want to live she bit me to change into her kind of vampire. Let me say though duration of change may vary but the changes are very painful."

Af this point Edythe asked the question which was on everyone's mind, "Who were those two women were on that night?"

To which I replied, "Well the first one was a lycanthrope, or simply lycan, or commonly known as werewolf, not the La Push wolves but like the ones shown in movies and literature. Well the vampire who changed me, well lets say she is well renowned to Volturi and clan leaders, she is Selene."

At which point there was pandemonium, everyone asked Carlisle about her and he replies, "She is very dangerous and powerful hunter, even Volturi are afraid of her."

 _To be continued._

 **AN: Bella's story will end in next chapter. The next chapter will be around Halloween.**


	8. Story Time Part 3

**New Life**

 **Chapter 8:** **Story Time part 3**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

 **AN: The chapter is about the aftereffects of Bella's revelation and the continuation of Bella's story. This chapter is in Edythe's POV. Next chapter as promised. Happy Halloween.**

 **Edythe POV**

When Bella started telling her story she began by telling all the events from our first meeting to our leaving her here in Forks in which everyone was involved and others observed our behavior. Then told of all that happened from then to her decision to study in Paris, at which point we learned that she was terminal due to James fiasco.

It's when she revealed about the events of her last day as human and how she was turned and who turned her that the pandemonium began at who was that person, as it was turned out to be Selene the most renowned Death Dealer or otherwise hunter of Lycans, feared by Volturi themselves.

Jessamine was thinking, _'As her clothing suggested and who her creator is, then she is also very dangerous one.'_

Carlisle was thinking, _'Well first she was analyzing Volturi's action and now her revelation of who changed her means she is not only dangerous but very powerful. But at least her story about her changing cleared one point about why we were not allowed to go to Paris as it was their active zone. '_

It was the others who were curious about Selene and why Bella said why she said, to which Carlisle responded, "Selene is the most powerful hunter and Volturi are very scare of her."

At this point Bella continued, "After I became vampire she told me about her story of how she was saved by Viktor from lycan attack although he wasn't able to save her family. How there is a war going between vampires and lycans, how she was a Death Dealers and hunts them like one then, during which I got attacked and she turned me."

At this point there was a question on everyone's mind and Carlisle asked, "Well we understand how you were changed and what happened but why Selene changed you?"

To which Bella said, "I asked the same question and she told me "when I saw you bleeding on the floor you reminded of my sister and niece and how they were when they murdered by lycans so that's why I changed you.""

At which everyone understood and we nodded to her.

Bella continued, "After hearing her story and my kind's history, I decided to join Death Dealers and fight against lycans as I was sick of playing 'Damsel in Distress'."

At this point everyone had a look of understanding as every instance of her life was like damsel in distress, as in every instance she was saved either by us or by wolves.

Bella continued, "Let me say that the training to become a Death Dealer is very hard and grueling but is very satisfactory. I joined Death Dealer ranks and at first went to missions with teams, partners, especially with Selene and later on alone. This continued on and I became very best and feared Death Dealer next only to Selene. Even Volturi is afraid of me like they are afraid of Selene."

At this everyone was at awe of Bella and Jessamine and Carlisle were thinking in line of _'as her dressing suggested and now her own admittance she is Death Dealer.'_

While one line of thought of Carlisle was very interesting, _'I think the warning of Volturi about new Death Dealer by the name Isabella may apply to her.'_

So Carlisle asked, "The Volturi have warned all the clan leaders and especially nomads of new Death Dealer about century ago named 'Isabella', there are very few Death Dealers we are warned about by name, top being Selene, I think is in reference to you."

To which Bella replied, "I think it is really about me."

To which everyone were in awe and were thinking collectively _'What is the main reason of her visit now after such long period. And what is so different about her.'_ And Jessamine even asked, "Why are you visiting now, and what is so different about you so far."

To which Bella replied, "My story is not finished even though it may seem so. At the end of my story you will understand why I am different and the reason will be explained later. After the story is finished I will answer all your questions."

To which everyone nodded to her for her to continue.

Bella continued, "This continued on until around thirty years back, when during one such mission we found out that one of the leader of lycan, the one who started vampire-lycan war was still alive and was targeting one human by the name Michael Corvin."

At this point Carlisle had an interesting thought and he then asked, "Bella wasn't one of your elders Marcus Corvinous, then how Michael was human if he is related."

To which Bella replied, "Yes Michael is related to Marcus but Michael is Marcus's many times great nephew, which I will explain later."

To which Carlisle replied, "Okay, please continue with the story."

So Bella continued, "We tried to save Michael but he was bit by Lucian. Selene tried to save him even though he was bit by lycan, it seemed that Michael is her mate. Selene and I awakened Viktor even though it was not his time, to handle Lucian."

At this point everyone was interested in this awakening and Alice asked her, "What do you mean by awakening of Viktor and it was not his turn."

To which Bella replied, "Similar to Volturi, we had three 'Elders' who are the oldest and most powerful of us. One of them was mentioned by Carlisle, named Marcus Corvinous, the others were Viktor and Amelia. And by awakening I meant that at any given time only one elder was awake while others were sleeping. At that moment Amelia was awake and it was Marcus's turn."

To which everyone nodded to show we understood.

Then Bella began, "It was found out that Kraven was the traitor, as he reported of Lucian's death, the reason Michael was targeted was because of the Corvinous bloodline as it was able to produce the hybrid of vampire and lycan."

At which point Carlisle interrupted, "What do you mean by Corvinous bloodline be able to produce hybrid of vampire and lycan."

To which Bella replied, "It appeared that the oldest living being was Alexander Corvinous, who survived plague in his village in Europe, his blood mutilated, and kinda immortal. He had at least three sons. One is Marcus, our elder, who was bitten by bat and became first vampire of our type. The other was William who was bitten by wolf and became first lycan. While others names are lost, but they remained human, and Michael is Alexander's last descendent. And it was proven that he can become hybrid."

To which Carlisle told her to continue.

So Bella continued, "It was found out that Amelia along with council members were attacked, killed and Amelia was drained to create hybrid. We attacked Lucian's lair, battle began, Selene and I tried to evacuate Michael, but he was stabbed by Silver, upon urging of Lucian Selene bit him thus creating hybrid. We found out that it was Viktor who killed Selene's family but changed Selene rather than killing her as she reminded him of his daughter who he killed himself, as was pregnant of first hybrid child of Lucian thus began Vampire-Lycan war. He even tried to kill Michael but Selene saved him and killed Viktor as a revenge for her family. I even killed some of Death Dealers to save both Selene and Michael. And so in a span of a night two elders were killed and Selene and I became from hunters to hunted and outcast due to murder of Viktor."

At this point Carlisle asked, "If they are hunted and outcast then how Bella is evaluating the events involving Volturi's action."

Bella replied, "My story is not over."

Carlisle responded, "Okay then please continue."

Bella continued, "We were hiding in unused bunkers, while we were in Germany Marcus attacked, who somehow was awakened. We thought that he attacked due to Viktor's death but it seemed he had other agenda. To found why we tracked down Andrea Tanis, who was official scriber. We found the real reason why Selene's family was murdered. Because they built the prison of William. As Viktor is dead, Marcus was intending to free his brother."

At this point Carlisle asked, "How he was intending to free him."

Bella replied, "By obtaining location from Selene's blood, and the key which was divided in two parts, one part of key was with Lucian but after his death was with Michael and other was in Viktor's body."

Carlisle replied, "Okay, please continue."

Bella said, "Tanis gave us address to location of one who could help us against Marcus, who turned out to be Alexander Corvinous, as he was stronger than Marcus only in blood. While we were discussing Marcus attacked us, seemingly killed Michael , incapacitated me, found location of William's prison from Selene's blood, murdered his father and obtained both key part, as Alexander had the second part at that point. Alexander offered both Selene and I his blood to fight Marcus, and said we would become the future, in other term evolve."

At this point Carlisle asked, "Evolved, how?"

Bella responded, "This Carlisle know, that my kind is similar to what vampires are described in books and movies, die in sunlight, effected by silver and infrared rays, with a difference being female can became mother by will. By evolving we became more powerful and immune to sunlight."

Carlisle replied, "Okay, please continue."

Bella said, "We tracked down Marcus with agents of Alexander, but found out William was free, a battled both brothers and agents turned to lycans by William. Michael being revived helped us, and we consequently killing both brothers, meaning the last elder 'Marcus' and first lycan 'William' found our immunity to sun."

At this point Carlisle said, "Well the deaths of your elders is known to all leaders of clan but we know that council is still active. Please continue."

Bella began, "After that we decided to go in hiding separately and I decided to come to USA to locate you, this is the time around which Alice had visions of someone approaching, but we decided to finish Selene's unfinished mission in Paris by killing the last lycan brother."

Alice said at that moment, "Well the vision stopped coming after few days and why didn't you came to us then, also what do you mean unfinished mission."

To which Bella replied, "The mission I will explain after story and the reason of not coming to you then was that after killing the lycan we were at bay to go separate ways, when we were attacked and captured but unconscious by group comprising of lycans and humans."

To which everyone nodded and Alice asked, "So after escaping captivity you have now approached us."

To which Bella replied, "It is not as simple. When Selene and I were awakened from our captivity we found out that we were in captivity. We were awakened by other captive who we thought to be Michael but later found out to be Selene and Michael's born hybrid daughter, escaped captivity, found the girl, helped by local vampire clan's leader's son, named David. David took us to his clan's house where we were attacked by lycans lead by very powerful lycan. Took Eve, Selene's daughter, killed David. As a thank Selene changed and revived David, we attacked the facility to free Eve and destroy the facility. There we found out that Michael had escaped the facility, not knowing that that was apparently last chance of meeting him."

Carlisle asked, "Why Eve was captured and taken to the facility and what do you mean by apparently last chance?"

Bella replied, "Well we were kept in the facility where our bloods especially Michael's and Eve's blood were experimented and the powerful lycan was created, and the reason of our last chance will be explained."

To which Carlisle replied, "Okay, please continue."

Bella began, "We urged David to go back to his coven, we went to hiding and on the run, during this period Eve's left us along with taking promise of not following her. Well during this time Selene and mine life had taken nice and good turn but it started with series of very bad and dark events."

Rosalie asked what was on everyone's mind, "What series of dark event?"

Bella responded, "Well I am going to modify one of my early statement to signify it, I am not only dead technically but also actually."

At this statement everyone was stunned.

 **AN: To be continued. I will try to update as early as possible.**


	9. Story time Ends

**New Life**

 **Chapter 9:** **Story Times End**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

 **AN: Bella's story ends. Wait for next chapter for reactions, responses of Cullens, wolves and their imprints and High School friends, and also the choices offered.**

 **Oceana Anngow: Liked your suggestions. Apart from the ones about Selene, for others the story must be retconned.**

 **Bella POV**

Silence … Absolute stunned silence.

After I told the truth, everyone was stunned into silence.

All the vampires went into stunned shock and were like real statues, while the wolves were stunned and their mouths were hanging.

I waited in silence for them to come out of their shock and ask the obvious question of how I was alive.

 **Edythe POV**

While everyone was trying to process Bella's statement in absolute stunned silence, it was like I was in the meadow alone or with Bella.

When everyone came out of their stupor there was single thought in everyone's mind and I even voiced it, "Bella if you really died then how is that you still present here and talking."

To which Bella replied, "Well how am I still alive although I died and how my life is changed well I will explain to you now. Also my story is near end then I will answer all your questions. "

To which everyone nodded and I said, "Ok, please continue."

Bella began, "After destroying the facility we decided to stay together rather than going to hiding separately as we knew that both lycans and vampires were hunting us, but urged David to go back to his coven as he was not hunted. So after that night we had been on run from vampires and lycans."

At this point I asked her, "What happened to Michael as you didn't find him at the facility."

To which Bella replied, "Well that is the part of story. We urged David to go back to his coven, as he was not hunted, but he stayed in contact. After a little while Eve left us while taking a promise of not following her. We both were on run and fighting both lycans and vampires to stay alive. This remained same until couple of months back when everything started to change for us."

At this I asked, "What happened that started the changes that changed everything?"

She replied, "The attacks of lycans increased, David approached us and told that lycans were organized and attacking clans under new leadership, he wanted Eve so we were under attack. Later on we were approached by vampires by with official letter of pardon in order to train new Death Dealers."

At this Carlisle asked, "Okay I understand the lycans' part but why pardoned to train new Death Dealers."

At which Bella replied, "It turns out Selene and I are the few of the last veteran Death Dealers, so we were asked to train new recruits to fight new lycan threat."

Carlisle replied, "Okay, please continue. "

Bella continued, "Though It turned out to be trap, we were betrayed, part of council members and leader of eastern clan betrayed us, took our blood sample and killed the new recruits. David on advice of his father took us to Nordic clan, where we found very powerful and gifted leader of the clan."

At which Jessamine asked, interested about this powerful warrior, "What do you mean powerful and gifted?"

Bella replied, "She moves very fast and she is a seer, like Alice but different also, she can see past and future. Even we cannot see her when she runs using her power."

Emmet asked, interested in speed, "Like flash, who cannot be spotted while running."

Bella replied, "Yeah somewhat like that. There we found out that David was the son of elder Amelia, from the clan's elder, which even he did not know. While investigating we found the secret of Lena's power, the gifted leader, also how we can become powerful like her but cryptically. She said we needed that to fight future battles. While there we were attacked by lycans lead by Marius, their new leader. Selene and I both fought him but he was very powerful and somehow evolved, both Selene and I were killed in that battle. While dying we went underwater, understanding Lena's cryptic statement about the secrein her t to the power."

Carlisle then asked, "What do you mean by secret to her power and how to obtain it by going underwater?"

Bella replied, "You missed the part of me dying. Well she told that the there is beyond when we die and when we return we become powerful. Both Selene and I must go beyond to fight our future battles. And that water is the path. So this is the part of where I died."

At this point everyone nodded in understanding and I asked, "Okay this somewhat explained the part about your death, but didn't explain how this changed your life for better as you are fugitive to the council members due to betrayal by other clan's head."

Bella replied, "It will be explained by the rest of story. During our death we learned that Marius was planning to attack and destroy Eastern clan with the betrayer Death Dealer who took her part in our deaths. David went to Eastern clan, his rightful right, to warn them. The lycans than attacked Eastern clan disabling her security measures, during day time. Brought cannon to make hole in windows so the vampires can be killed easily. By the time we arrived after Selene and mine reawakening from death ,lot of vampires were dead by exposure. We began by Selene going to the side of council members and other vampires and I to the side of cannon killing all the lycans in our path using our speed. Then battle began with Selene against Marius, me against his second in command, David against Sameira, the leader and betrayer, and other with each other, during fight Selene learned what happened to Michael, through Marius blood."

Carlisle asked, "What happened to Michael?"

Bella replied, "It seemed that Marcus worked at the facility where all of us were kept captive. Captured Michael and drained him, resultantly killing him, by his blood Marius became powerful. It seemed he wanted Eve to become more powerful."

Carlisle replied, "Sorry for what happened to Michael. Okay so what happened then to the battle. Also were you both alone or others were with you. If so then how as it was daytime."

Bella replied, "After the death of Marius and his second, lycans retreated. We regrouped, it was decided to make Selene, Lena and David as the new chosen elders. I was offered the seat of council member. So this is how Selene and mine life changed from hunter to hunted to such a prestigious positions."

At this Carlisle said, "Good to know that you are not hunted and council member but why are here?"

Bella replied, "at the time Lena told us about sacred place and told us we needed to evolve for future she also told me that I need to face my past and that you all are in danger and only I can help you."

Carlisle asked, "Unsafe from whom?"

Bella responded, "Not from me but from your own past lives. So we decided that I can regroup American clan and also help you. Before coming here Selene and I spent few weeks in Nordic clan to regroup ourselves. During this time surprisingly both Eve and Michael joined us."

At this point Julie asked, "How Michael joined you if he is dead?"

Bella replied, "Michael joined even though he was drained due to his bloodline. So after few weeks I am here to offer you my help, give you an option and regroup the American clan."

 **AN: To be continued.**


End file.
